1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storing and accessing digital information and, more particularly, to tree configurations by which digital information is stored in a memory and accessed by a processor.
2. Background of the Invention
In a typical computer, data units are stored in a linear manner, a given amount of data occupying a commensurate amount of memory. Many algorithms have been proposed for storing and accessing such data. Many of these algorithms require the imposition upon the data itself of unwieldy processing structures to enable storage and access. These algorithms have involved linear searching, binary searching, hashing and indexing. Such storage and access configurations have been characterized by unduly large memory requirements and unduly slow speeds.